


Sleepy Peter

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Tony witnesses one of the more rare side-effects of Peter's nocturnal ambulation.orPeter is sleepwalking and Tony is trying his damnedest to not end up with a puddle on his floor.





	Sleepy Peter

**Author's Note:**

> My depiction of Sleepwalking is solely based on brief internet research and basically, television... don't judge me. Just enjoy the antics. xD

Spending the night in the tower had gone from a rare sleepover to a regular full weekend experience ever since May had taken on the night shift. After the first few weeks, Peter was starting to get lonely and after mentioning to Tony, he was more than willing to offer his hospitality. He loved having the kid there and this was the perfect excuse.

 

When he brought it up with May she was hesitant at first, which he thought was odd seeing as the kid had spent the night with him before.  Not often, but a handful of times.  Enough that he couldn't sort out why the woman would be against the boy staying with him for a longer stretch.  It was weird and he planned to get to the bottom of it.  "What are you not telling me May?  It can't be that you don't trust me.  You've left him with me before."

 

"It's not that I don't trust you!", May defended.  "It's just that him staying over with you for a night, here and there, is completely different from him staying with you from Friday night all the way through Sunday.  He needs to get his homework done and actually sleep..."

 

"May...  I'm going to stop you right there. ", Tony offered while pinching the bridge of his nose.  "I do homework with the kid all the time and to be fair, he does sleep when he's with me--"

 

"--He's a growing boy, Tony, he can't be up at all hours all weekend and then go to school on Monday.  He'd be exhausted."

 

"So I set him a bedtime.", the man offered.

 

May hesitated.  "It's not just that.  Tony, he sleepwalks.  Not all the time anymore.  He may actually be growing out of it but, staying with you that often... You would have to be aware of that...  We're sort of lucky it hasn't come up as it is."   This had led into a long explanation of what exactly 'being aware of that' would mean.  It didn't sound that complicated, even less so given that he had an AI that could alert him of anything he wanted to be alerted about so eventually May had relented.  Not without sharing some of the more humous situations sleeping Peter had gotten himself into though.  _That had been delightful._

 

Tony had gone home and set everything up with the AI. He would be alerted if Peter did anything suspicious or dangerous and the boy wouldn't be allowed out of the penthouse without his permission after bed.  Simple as that.

 

Here it was two months later and Tony had definitely been witness to most of what May had told he should expect.  Peter would occasionally get out of bed and wander around the living room or start going through the pantry, eating handfuls of cereal or crackers as he did so before taking himself back to bed or settling back to sleep on the couch.  Tony had only be alerted a few times.  The most fun being the time Peter had sleep _spidered_ up the wall where he seemed to be getting frustrated that his web shooters weren't functioning.  Tony'd had to coax him down to get him back in bed.  He and May laughed at that video feed for weeks much to Peter's dismay.

 

So, when the AI woke him up at three in the morning saying that Peter was behaving suspiciously, he didn't even flinch.  "What's he up to, FRI.?", the man asked sleepily.  "He's not on the ceiling again is he?"

 

"No boss, he appears to be looking for something and is becoming distressed."

 

That didn't sound great.  So, he sighed and made his way out into the living room where he found that Peter had opened every single cabinet and was currently standing in front of the closet door, staring at it, while shifting his weight side to side in an anxious gesture.  "What are you looking for Buddy?", the man asked quietly, not expecting an answer.  Peter rarely talked in his sleep, which he found hilarious since when he was awake he didn't seem to shut up.  Grabbing the boy gently by the shoulder he tried to lead him away and back to his bedroom but Peter resisted.  "What are you doing, Kid?  Let's go back to bed.", he murmured.  Usually, Peter was extremely pliable and easy to guide back to his room.

 

When Peter opened the closet door, Tony stood by and watched, hoping the kid would 'find' whatever he was looking for and go back to bed.  Instead, he had to jump into action when the boy started to tug at his pajama bottoms, clearly ready to take a leak right there in the closet.  _That was new_.  "No, no, nonononono, Buddy.  Not here.  Come on, let's get you to a bathroom.", he whispered in a near panic.  The last thing he wanted was a teenager sized puddle of pee in his closet. 

 

That seemed to be enough to stop the boy in his actions but not enough to allow himself to be led.  He shrugged Tony's hand off of his shoulder and wandered towards the living room.  Tony continues to try to pilot the boy towards the hall toilet but the more he tried the more resistant Peter became and he had to resort to verbal instructions to prevent Peter from getting agitated and accidentally lashing out.  "Pete, come on, let's go pee and get back in bed.  It's late... and _I'm tired_." 

 

Following the boy closely through the living room, he smiled as he watched the kid lean down to try and pick up some imaginary object from the floor.  Once he was upright again he seemed to remember his full bladder and proceeded to attempt to pull his pajama pants out of the way so he could pee where he stood.  Again Tony was quick to stop him.  "Nope.  We don't pee here.  Come on, let me take you to the toilet, Pete.", he said again trying to get the boy to allow himself to be guided.  It was a no go as the kid just pulled out of his grip and proceeded to give himself a squeeze before talking off slowly towards the kitchen.

 

Tony was exhausted.  He considered just waking Peter up so that he could take care of his business and go back to bed but then he thought better of it.  He had woken Peter up _one time_.  He hadn't really meant to.  The boy was actually trying to cook Ramen noodles in his sleep and was getting dangerously close to dumping a pot of boiling water onto the floor and all over his feet and legs when Tony had made it all the way to him.  He'd darted across the room and taken the scalding pot out of his hands crying out when the overheated metal had burnt into his own skin.  That had woken Peter up and startled him into swinging.  Tony had ended up with second-degree burns on his right hand, a bruised and achingly sore jaw and a kid who was frantic with guilt.  Nope, waking him was a bad idea.  ' _New plan Stark.'_ , he thought to himself as he sat himself up on the counter.

 

The boy was now practically potty dancing in front of the pantry and Tony was sure he knew where this was going so he jumped up off the counter hurriedly crossed the room.  "Oh no, Pete.  Nuh-uh, we definitely _do not_ pee in there.  _Not a bathroom_.", he said, causing the boy to turn and walk away, hand still firmly holding onto the front of his pants except he was whimpering now.  " _Please just let me take you to go pee._ ", the man whined towards the sleeping teenager.  May had never said anything about this.  She had warned him about the sleep wandering, the sleep eating, and the sleep mess making but never about sleep peeing.

 

As he watched Peter approach the trashcan, he considered turning a blind eye and letting the boy get the relief he was desperately seeking but the fidgety teenager made no move to actually try and relieve himself into it.  He simply paced there in front of the bin whining.  Not wanting the kid to wake up having pissed himself he decided to try one last time to escort him to an appropriate place to empty his clearly bursting bladder.  "Hey, Kid.  I know you really need to go, so let's get to the bathroom, Yeah?  Want to go pee?  You've gotta walk with me."

 

The man wanted to cheer in weary jubilation when Peter started walking as he placed some gentle pressure onto his lower back.  Finally getting the kid in front of the toilet he ever so gently patted him on the shoulder.  "Okay, Buddy.  You can pee now.  You're good, the toilet's right there.", he said hoping that everything would register.  When the boy continued to shift on his feet Tony tried once more.  "Pete.  I thought you were dying for a pee.  Let's go.  I'm waiting to take you back to bed.", he said while lightly pulling at the boy's pants to urge him to tug them down.  That seemed to do the trick and the boy took over, quickly yanking his pants out of the way.  He made no effort to aim, keeping his arms limply at his sides as he started to release a forceful stream, _mostly_ , into the toilet.  

 

Tony groaned as the first second or two of the kid's piss cascaded onto the edge of the toilet and splashed onto the floor before seemingly correcting its self and flowing heavily into the bowl.  The splattering of liquid eventually became quiet dribbles before it finally came to a halt. Based on the audio the man could only assume that the last little bit had landed somewhere on the floor in front of the kid, if not on his pajamas.  Not even bothering to check, he made sure the boy got his pants back in place himself before nudging him towards the door.  He wasn't about to try and get the kid to wash his hands in this state.  "Bedtime, Kiddo.", he murmured as the boy willingly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bed.   

 

Laying in his own bed, crisis averted, Tony laughed.  May was going to get a kick out of this story.  Peter, on the other hand, was likely to be mortified and that only seemed to fuel his eagerness to give him a hard time about it in the morning.  He wouldn't go overboard though.  Just enough to get a good rise out of him.

 

...which he did... and May laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair trying to defend herself by saying that Peter hadn't done that in _years._ Either way, from that night forward, Peter was begrudgingly sent to the bathroom by _Tony Stark himself_ before bed every time he spent the night at the tower.  Tony laughing the whole time.  "Go kid.  I mean it.  I better not wake up and find puddles all over my house.  Capisce?"

 

"Yeah, yeah.  I'm going", Peter would grumble as he went but he was smiling the whole time because if he was being honest... it was kind of funny.  He was never going to tell Tony that though.  

 


End file.
